disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy, Peasy, Kwazii Squeezy!
'Easy, Peasy, Kwazii Squeezy! '''is the 31st episode of Season 35. Summary Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia create their own lemonade and build their own lemonade stand that seems to now be booming with lots of business when everyone wants to buy their lemonade on a hot summer day, but someone else has the same idea when Grace opens up her own lemonade stand and so, Nancy and Bree come to the rescue. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Town where it’s a very hot summer day and everyone was trying to stay cool, even Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia, who were all sweating and have some things with them: Wood, paint, kitchen tools, and lemons. They were going to make a lemonade stand for thirsty and very hot customers this summer, and it had been Captain Jake and his crew’s idea to do it. Later at the park, Kwazii was busy making the lemonade (although he was juggling some), Captain Jake was busy making the booth, and Sofia was painting the sign. Just as he was about to add another nail and hammer it down, Captain Jake turns to Kwazii and ask him smugly if he’s still juggling the lemons than making lemonade as Kwazii chuckles and lets the lemons down as he replied that he’s not, as he gets back to work. Finally, after making the yellow lemon juice, Kwazii helped Sofia with the measurements of the sugar, and after getting them right and stirring the lemonade, they were finally open for business and just in time too when a man walked by just to notice the pirates and the princess’s lemonade stand, then asked politely if he can have some lemonade on a hot summer day as Sofia pours him a cup and hands it to him. As the man sips into his cup, he finds it very sweet and delicious and compliments it as Captain Jake says thanks before taking the money that the man gives him and then putting into a chest. Just then, a few more people came by to buy some lemonade and the three friends were getting really busy selling it. Luckily, Kwazii was already making extra lemonade as he was squeezing lemons and adding water, sugar, and honey into it, then pouring lots of it into some extra cups he made appear with his magic. They were already making lots of money and handing out so much lemonade cups. Hours later, Captain Jake handed out the last cup of lemonade to the last customer, who was happily sipping into his cup. It looked like a job well done for the pirates and the princess, but just then, Grace appears and notices the lemonade stand. Sofia greets her and asks if she would like some lemonade as Grace takes a sip from her cup before giving her money to the princess, and Kwazii asks what she thinks of it, as Grace replied smugly that this lemonade tastes fine, but she’d tasted way better lemonade than this. Powers that Kwazii uses *Levitation *Sweets Galore *Appearing Power *Tree Power *Mother Nature’s Touch Characters * Trivia * The episode’s title is a reference to the phrase “easy peasy lemon squeezy”. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 35 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree